vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Manchester Black
Summary Manchester Black is the leader of The Elite, a group of superpowered individuals who sought to end crime by killing criminals rather than peacefully subduing them and placing them through a court of law. His highly publicized murders brought him worldwide fame and popularity for a time, but brought him into conflict with Superman, who condemned Black's methods. This led to their climactic showdown on one of Jupiter's moons, which ended with the psychic's defeat as Superman demonstrated what would happen if he and other heroes like him went over the edge. Since then Black has been a recurring enemy of the Kryptonian hero, seeking revenge for his tarnished reputation and the destruction of his ideals. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Manchester Black Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of The Elite, Psychic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (He and the other Elite consistently hurt Superman, Black could pinch the blood vessels in Superman's brain to give him a stroke) Speed: Unknown, possibly Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Could "sucker-port" Superman before he could react but was utterly overwhelmed once the latter began his ruse) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Casually pulled out the threads that held Frankenstein's body together even though he could take attacks from Superman) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Took punches from Superboy after making him as strong as Superman) Stamina: High (Remained conscious after taking a beating from Superboy and casually manipulated the neurons in his brain for years at a time) Range: Inter-Planetary (Limited Superboy's powers no matter where he was on Earth and even while he was stranded on Dinosaur Island) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Black is intelligent, manipulative, and charismatic, leading The Elite with almost complete authority and was seen as a popular hero for his choice to murder criminals instead of imprisoning them. He is also pragmatic in combat, giving Superman a stroke with his telekinesis before allowing the other Elite to attack him with impunity. After his initial defeat, Black became exceedingly patient and crafty, revealing Superman's secret identity while controlling dozens of supervillains to go on a rampage while making the hero believe that Lois Lane had died in an attempt to break him. In the Rebirth continuity, he went so far as to stalk Superman's family for years while dampening the growth of Superboy's powers and creating the town of Hamilton with his new "Super Elite" in an attempt to turn the young hero against his father. Weaknesses: Black is somewhat arrogant and possesses an obsessively cynical outlook on the nature of reality. After his initial defeat, he became obsessed with defeating Superman by any means. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telekinesis: Black is an exceptionally powerful telekinetic, being able to knock back the likes of Superman with waves of telekinetic force, rewire the neurons in Superboy's brain to control the growth of his powers, and pinch Superman's blood vessels to give him a stroke. He has also used his abilities defensively, nullifying The Bride's bullets and surviving blows from Superboy through the use of tactile telekinesis. * Telepathy: Black is also a gifted telepath, being able to block out the probes of the Martian Manhunter and controlling dozens of other supervillains at once while coordinating them to reveal Superman's secret identity and attack various locales simultaneously. He has also manipulated the likes of Doomsday, temporarily forcing the monstrosity to attack Imperiex's drones. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Leaders Category:Psychics Category:Memory Users Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 4 Category:Pressure Users Category:Suicide Squad Members